Fan: Jimmy Casket's Origin
Fan: Jimmy Casket's Origin (Not all is true) Well, he ran off again. Oh, sorry... I assume you came here for Jimmy's origin story, right? Well, I know it better than anyone because I'm- I mean, nothing. I'll tell you when I can trust you. Anyways... Here it is. There was a kid named Jimmy Ghost, coming from his mothers last name. His life wasn't interesting for the start. His father, Timmothy Casket, died before he was born, and he lived on the wealth of his mother. Or so he thought. When he was 12, his family left without him. They forgot him when they moved. Jimmy decided he needed someone to talk to. So he made a friend, named Cardboard Friend. Day after Day Jimmy talked to him, but also Day after day he was slowly, but surely, going mad. He forgot his name, who he was, and his age. He thought his name was Gregory.Gregory. Then, one day... He lost it. He when insane from Cardboard Friend. He found a Kitchen knife on the table when he was about 18, and picked it up... And ran for it. He then on became a murderer. He killed so many people. But... Sometimes the Gregory.Gregory side comes out to warn them of him, or other murderers. But Jimmy always pushed through. One day he fainted. When he woke up, He forgot who he was, again. He decided a name, Johnny Ghost. He wanted to help people with ghosts. He found a job, and an apprentice, Johnny Toast. Johnny and Johnny be came connected a bit. They always worked together. Then, something terrible happened. He changed back. The Jimmy Casket side took over, and Johnny Toast wasn't there. He kept this up everytime he was without Johnny Toast. Everytime he bled, or got threatened, it happened. Just take the Acachalla's for an instance. But Jimmy was... strange. He would always say "You wanna know my Secret?". Almost no one did. And I know for a fact, those secrets are lies, just covering up his true, horrible secret. Should I tell you? ... His secret is... Gosh, I have trouble saying this! His secret is... He killed his own father when he changed. Jimmy is actually a possessed spirit, a paranormal menace. He was possessed, and it made him kill his own father. When he killed his father, he instantly changed back, obviously, the ghost that possessed him no longer needed him. "... What? What have I done!?" Jimmy said when he changed back to Gregory. Then when Gregory left, which took a long time, he changed into Johnny, and had no idea what happened. "What? What am I doing out of this run down building?" He said to himself. No paranormal readings, proboably no reason to be here. He left. Johnny Ghost/Jimmy Casket/ Gregory.Gregory is a well talked about subject. Now... How I know this all? ...I am his sister. I am Jenny Casket, Or Ghost, which ever you perfer. I've followed him everywhere, trying to stop him! But, unfortunatly... I am like him. I change alot into a different person who wants Jimmy to succeed. I don't right now, but I will soon when I change. This is all I can say for now. Goodbye! Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Jimmy Casket FanFiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction